


power outage

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Power Outage, Slice of Life, Staja, Studying, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The power goes out when Steve tries to study and Aja reads a book.
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	power outage

Steve groaned as he chewed on the tip of his pencil, doing his best to make sense of his math homework, equations. His grades had went up quite a bit since he actually started to study, a thing he had always put off because it had made him feel dumb for not immediately getting something. But Aja has been there by his side, encouraging him to keep going, making sure he knew there was nothing wrong with him. He wasn’t dumb, it just took a while to get done things.

And once he did get the stuff, when it finally clicked and Steve actually understood what he was doing, he always felt proud of himself. Math in those moments were actually kind of fun!

“How’s it going?” he heard Aja ask. She was sitting on the other side of the couch, reading a book. Othello. Human literature had really grown on her over the time she had been to Earth, especially Shakespeare. She was already halfway through it.

“Pretty good actually. It’s still really hard, but I’m ninety percent sure I’m doing this right. Can you check when I’m done too see if I need to correct anything?”

“Of course.”

Steve kept working with his math problems, while Aja went back to her book. Then, out of nowhere, the power went out, leaving the two in complete darkness. Steve groaned, and Aja let out a sigh.

“Why now? I was in the zone!”

“Me too, I can’t read now. Do you have a flashlight or something?”

“Probably, but I have no idea where it… hey, I have an idea. Can’t you use turn off your transduction? I mean, you do glow a bit in the dark.”

“That’s actually… really smart.” Aja said, and a few seconds later, her disguise was gone, and in front of Steve was her true, blue and four armed self, that did indeed glow in the dark, especially around her core.

She sat beside him, cuddling him close as she went back to her book, while Steve had the light to continue his homework.

Cuddles and progress, together. This was a win win.


End file.
